The street fighter: the final conflict
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Terry (the street fighter) is assigned to protect Rachael from A gang who threatens her career, but is confronted from an old enemy(based on sonny chiba in the street fighter). Rated for strong, Brutal, bloody, graphic, and gory violence thoughtout, carnage,strong language, sexuality/nudity, drug use, and grisly images.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt A mob boss was making plans to assassinate the president

Of the American with his thugs. When suddenly Terry known as

The street fighter came crashing threw the window and grabbed

Kurt by the throat then the bosses men drew there guns on Terry.

"Drop your guns! Or I'll rip his fucking head off!" Yelled Terry,

Then men dropped there guns. Then Terry threw Kurt over

The desk and kicked a thug in the face giving him a bloody

Nose. Then jumped behind a thug, a thug shot him instead

Of Terry then Terry shot him in the face. Then Terry jumped

And kicked the last thug in the neck breaking it then he crashed

Into the bar table. Then Terry walk up to Kurt and ripped his

Balls off then threw him against the wall as Kurt screamed

In pain. Then he poured gasoline on him and set him on fire

Then left then big house.

2 days later...

Terry was in his house went someone knocked on his

Door, it was a friend that he worked with.

"Hello Terry my friend, I need your help" his friend asked,

"What kind of help?" Asked Terry.

"I need your help in protecting Rachel Marron, he has these thugs

Stalking her and trying to get her to sell out her music career"

He spoke. "Is she wanting protection?" Asked Terry,

"She doesn't know I'm here yet" his friend answered.

"Go and tell her that I'll be there" said Terry,

Then his friend left to go back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Terry left he had to go the China club

To settle a score with the mob. Two mob leaders

Where waiting for Kurt while a naked female

Dancer on their table when Terry came in

And the mob's bodyguard came hit him.

"Fuck you asshole!" Yelled the bodyguard,

Terry ripped off his face yelling back

"Drop dead you cocksucking asshole!'' Then the mobs bodyguard

Drop to the floor. The naked danced ran at Terry and tried to stab

Him, but Terry grabbed her neck and ripped her throat out.

Terry approach the mob leaders and said "you do drugs in my

City again! I'll cut off your fucking dicks, and shove them up your

Fucking asses!". Then one of the them pulled and shotgun

On Terry ,then Terry ripped his arm off. Then he punched

Deep into his chest ripping out his heart, then took the shotgun

And blew off the other mob leaders dick off then threw the shotgun down.

As he laid threw dying Terry shouted

"I hope you live long enough to tell this mother

Fuckers that they will never fuck another bitch again!"

He left the club stepping on the faceless bodyguards hand

As he went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Terry drove to Rachel's house and got out of his

car and knocked on the door "I'm have a appointment

with Rachel Morren" he said. The person at the door led

him to Rachel's studio and he didn't know that Rachel was

a pop/singer. Rachel saw Terry as he was approaching her

and she yelled "who the fuck is this mother fucking Chinese

Guy?", "I am Terry your bodyguard" said Terry.

Rachael called over her bouncer and said to him

"This fucking bastard doesn't look so tuff to me".

"I am the man you sent for" Terry said,

"Ok mother fucker prove it, take my bouncer on"

Rachel said demanding her bouncer to fight him.

The bouncer grabbed his arm and Terry broke it,

the stuck his hand his chest and ripped out his

rip and stuck deep into his forehead then fell dead.

"I guess I'm a getting threw to you"

demanded Terry, "I guess you fucking are! Your a

mother fucking bad ass!" Rachael said with a tone.

Then she showed him around the house

as the dead bouncer was dragged out of

her house


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel showed him around but she was still stubborn

about the way she wanted things done. " listen you mother

fucker, if your going to protect me I want to do what ever want

and when I want, do you fucking understand"

demanded Rachael.

Terry walked up upstairs to pack his bags

and said "get another fucking bodyguard Rachael,

there's been a fucking mistake" he yelled.

When he got to Rachel's room to pack

he noticed that someone masturbated on

Rachel's bed. Terry suspected that that

someone was in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Then two men came out and attacked

Terry. Terry broke one of the mens back,

then pushed the other man against the wall

and violently punched him 23 time's

until his face was bloodied and he fell

dead. He picked up the other man with

broken back and tore out his eye

and threw him out the window

and his body exploded in blood

as he hit the pavement.

Terry dropped the eyeball and stomped

on it, then Rachael came into her room

and shouted "what the fuck happened here".

"Those mother fuckers attack me they thought

I was you" Terry said


	6. Chapter 6

She kissed him passionately saying "you saved my life"

she said as they both undressed then got in Rachel's bed.

Terry fucked Rachael hard and rough as Rachel's hands

where on his ass squeezing it.

Terry suck hard on her breasts as grabbed the

headboard and fucked harder rock the bed

As they moaned very loud.

Then Terry flipped her on her

stomach as fucked very roughly

and aggressively in the ass, as

Rachel enjoyed the rough sex

as she gripped the sheets moaning

in pleasure. Terry flipped her on her stomach

and fucked her in the ass very rough and fast.

She moaned loud as he fucked her hard

threwout the night.

As Terry was fucking Rachel very rough

and very hard, some ninja assassins

got into the room and under the bed

where they fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

While the ninja assassin's where under the

bed Terry was still pounding hard into Rachel

as she was moaning louder at each rough thrust.

A ninja was at the window aiming his crossbow

right at Terry as he was sincing the danger.

As the ninja shot his arrow Terry caught the

arrow and threw back at the ninjas eye

causing him to fall from the window.

Then Terry rolled Rachel completely

out of the bed as two ninja came out

and stabbed the bed right when they

hit the floor. Terry jumped on kicked

both of them to the floor then took the

two swords into the ninjas belly, then took

the other sword they chopped off his head

and it rolled on the carpet. The other ninja

ran at Terry with a knife then he stopped.

Terry jabbed out his eyes then he dropped

to his knees. Then Terry ripped off his jaw,

shoved the knife in heart, then broke his neck.

As Terry sat in bed Rachael kissed him deep

and both had rough sex all night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was Rachel's award winner celebration, Terry

stood close to her as she walk on to receive her reward.

As the announcer was going to had here the award, Terry

jumped in his Rachel's way then broke his thumb off.

Then then ripped off his hands but then the announcer grabbed

Terry by the throat then broke his arm then kicked him into

the stage knocking him out. Rachael stood speechless as the

announcer ripped off his mask and revealed his true face.

"Who the fuck are you" demanded Rachel,

"I'm Chi-sie an old enemy of Terrys, now I'm going

to break your neck" he said reaching for her; when

Terry tackled him to the ground. Chi-sie stuck a dagger in his

shoulder saying anything last words", Terry said "goodbye"

then punched him repeatedly in stomach until there was a hole

and ripped out his stomach then Chi-sie dropped dead out the

stage. Rachael kissed Terry passionately and said "I'm got that

mother fucker is dead" Terry when his way.

THE END


End file.
